A worksite, such as a mining or construction site, will typically include a variety of machines, such as bulldozers, excavators, dump trucks, and the like, working cooperatively to accomplish a particular task. In order to accomplish the task efficiently, the operation, availability, and mechanical status of the machines may be tracked and coordinated to ensure that each machine is used to its maximum benefit. For example, if a worksite included an excavator filling dump trucks with material, a shortfall of dump trucks would result in the excavator sitting idly while waiting for an empty dump truck to receive the excavated material. Another important factor in coordinating the machines for optimal efficiency is the status of the machine operators themselves. For instance, if an operator is sleep-deprived, he or she will likely not operate his or her machine optimally and, thus, negatively impact the coordination of the machines and the overall efficiency of the worksite.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,621 discloses a method and apparatus for operator condition monitoring and assessment. The disclosed method and apparatus uses passive infrared imaging of the face and other body parts of an operator to surmise the condition of the operator. The disclosed method and apparatus do not, however, address how the condition of the operator may affect the coordination and overall efficiency of a worksite in which the operator is working.